


The 2 Girls Adrien Agreste Gave up on and the 1 He Never Gave a Chance

by ProudGeek4Ever



Series: Three Girls + Adrien Agreste [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudGeek4Ever/pseuds/ProudGeek4Ever
Summary: Adrien Agreste didn't love the first girl, but still gave up on her. He loved the second even though he reached the point where he had to give up. The third girl wasn't even an option he ever considered.





	The 2 Girls Adrien Agreste Gave up on and the 1 He Never Gave a Chance

Kagami Tsurugi was the first girl he ever gave up on.

He hadn't even looked at her like a potential love interest until she told him to change target after one of Ladybug's rejections.

Well, he hadn't seen her like a possibility then either, but that was when it all began.

He loved Ladybug and couldn't think of ever looking for love somewhere else.

He ignored Plagg when he told him to give Kagami a chance.

To be honest he was prepared to continue on like nothing had happened, but then he saw happy couples everywhere.

That's what broke the metaphorical camel's back.

He gave Kagami a try.

Marinette was even kind enough to help him with the date.

It became a double date when Marinette brought Luka

It went okay even though an akuma made an appearance.

That was that for them anyway.

Kagami was wonderful, but she wasn't Ladybug.

He couldn't love her.

They never went on anymore dates, but stayed as friends.

At one point he'd say she was avoiding him, but she was probably just busy and tired.

What else would explain the glares she'd given him when they bumped into each other during that period of time?

No, Kagami had been a potential love interest, but she hadn't been his love interest.

He'd given up on that after the first date.

Kagami Tsurugi was the first girl Adrien Agreste gave up on, but he never really loved her to begin with.

She was the girl that made him give up on the idea of love with anyone else than Ladybug.

-Linebreak-

Ladybug wasn't someone he expected to ever give up on..

How could he?

They were destined to be with each other and she was just not able to see it yet.

They were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He loved her from early on in their superhero career.

It didn't matter that he didn't know who she was under the mask.

If she ever crossed his path in their civilian lives he would know immediately that it was her.

So her showed her his love at all possible times.

He waited for her to open her eyes and realise that she loved him.

The short episode with Kagami was the only time he ever questioned if he would end up with someone else, but after that he was as sure as ever that they were meant to happen.

Oblivio had proved it.

But then Viperion entered the picture.

He'd lost many nights of sleep in favor of figuring out where he went wrong, but it was impossible to find anything significant.

Because Ladybug seemed quite comfortable with the new hero.

It only took the two of them a few weeks to tell the team that they were dating.

He'd never been more heartbroken and was honestly surprised he hadn't had any visits from purple butterflies.

Ladybug was supposed to fall in love with him, not an amateur hero without appreciation for puns.

He waited anxiously for them to break up so he could swoop in and comfort his soulmate, but that time never came.

It was many years later that he finally gave up on a love that would never happen.

Ladybug wasn't someone Adrien Agreste thought he'd ever give up on and he held onto that belief for the longest of times.

But denial doesn't last forever.

-Linebreak-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was amazing.

That was a fact.

She was an awesome designer and excelled at video games.

She was generous, helpful, forgiving and most of all kind.

Their everyday Ladybug.

They had started things off badly with the chewing gum misunderstanding.

It had been slow process, but they moved past it.

She was obviously still a bit vary of him if the stuttering was anything to go by.

It had taken time for her to be able to speak to him without hindrance.

When he'd helped her to take the high road with Lila she'd started getting more comfortable with him and from then the stuttering had disappeared bit for bit.

She hadn't been as awkward around him and he couldn't have been happier.

He'd gotten a good laugh from all the times people thought they were more than friends.

Neither of them liked each other like that.

He'd totally missed when she finally started going out with Luka, but apparently it had been about the time Viperion had stolen Ladybug's heart so he wasn't that surprised.

He'd been a bit out of it at the time.

Luka and Marinette were the epitome of a happy couple.

He attended their wedding and it was easily the best one he'd ever been to.

The cake was incredible, the music even impressed Jagged Stone and her dress had been stunning.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was amazing and Adrien Agreste never gave up on her.

It was impossible to give up on someone he never gave a chance.

She was just a friend after all.


End file.
